Keseharian EXO !
by kahnonnn
Summary: Selesai latihan dance untuk The EXO'Lution, Baekhyun punya 'acara'. Acara itu melibatkan 'Oh Sehunnie' dan 'Big Suho'. Chap 1 : Baekhyun Grande ft Oh Sehunnie and Big Suho. [Warn : Idol Life]


**Keseharian EXO**

Warning : OOC

Pairing : -

Disclaimer :

Problem by Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea and Big Sean

EXO dan pemain lain di sini di bawah asuhan SM Entertaiment

Hanya ide yang saya miliki di sini.

 _ **Bold + Italic : Lyric**_

 **Chapter 1 : Baekhyun Grande ft. Oh Sehunnie and Big Suho**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **[Gedung SM Entertaiment, Ruang Latihan Dance. 11.00 PM]**

Suasana ruang dance SM Entertaiment tampak ramai. Hari ini EXO memakai ruangan nomer 2 untuk latihan tanpa Jongdae karena sosok itu sibuk persiapan musikalnya. Minseok tampak berjongkok, Chanyeol berdiri dengan botol minum di tangan. Kyungsoo dan Yixing berdiri bersisian. Mereka berempat berada di pinggiran ruangan. Atensi mereka terpusat pada Jongin yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Mari kita-Ahahah, aku tak yakin bisa melakukan ini…" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Tangan tersebut digunakan sebagai pengganti mic. Kim Kai EXO sedang berusaha menjadi MC yang baik. MC Kai pun jongkok, tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Yah ! Jongin-ah ! Ppalli !" suara Baekhyun terdengar dari antah berantah. Jongin malah semakin ngakak.

"Uhuk-Ah ! Mari kita sambut Baekhyun Grande feat Oh Sehunie dan Big Suho !" Jongin berkata. Tangan bebasnya terbuka lebar, seakan mempersilahkan seseorang. Jongin berdiri di belakang sebuah tirai memang. Begitu Jongin selesai sebagai MC, dia langsung berlari menjauh dan jatuh berlutut—tertawa keras.

Sosok Oh Sehun muncul dari balik tirai. Muka datarnya tidak matching dengan pita warna merah muda norak di kepala. Tahi lalat palsu buatan eyeliner terpasang di bawah matanya. Sama seperti MC Kai, Sehun menggunakan kepalan tangannya sebagai mic. Kaos putihnya diikat ketat di bagian pinggang.

 _ **Uh huh!**_

 _ **It's Oh Sehunnie!**_

 _ **I got one more problem with you boy**_

 _ **One less one less!**_

 _ **Problem**_

Telunjuk Sehun menunjukkan angka satu. Pandangan matanya seakan mengancam walau ekspresi lainnya lebih ke arah datar. Bergeser, tirai terbuka lagi. Byun Baekhyun keluar dari balik tirai, bagian leher kaosnya dibuat melar agar bisa memamerkan pundaknya.

 _ **Hey baby even though I hate ya!**_  
 _ **I wanna love ya**_  
 _ **I want you!**_

Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang manggap di pojokan studio. Kim Minseok sudah tumbang, tangan memukul-mukul lantai. Byun Baekhyun tampak sangat mengintimidasi dengan pita serupa seperti Sehun di poni pinknya. Pinggul Baekhyun bergoyang seusai irama dari sound system.

 _ **And even though I can't forgive you**_  
 _ **I really want ta**_  
 _ **I want you!**_

Baekhyun meneruskan nyanyinya. Sehun hanya berjoget ke kiri dan kanan. Ekspresi tidak ikhlas terpasang di Oh Sehunnie. Kenapa coba maknae itu mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun untuk meng-cover Problem-nya Ariana Grande?

 _ **Tell me, tell me baby**_  
 _ **Why can't you leave me?**_

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dalam pose sedikit menyamping. Langkahnya seakan mengikuti model catwalk. Telunjuknya masih menujuk Chanyeol, dan digoyangkan telunjuknya seakan mengundang rapper itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

 _ **Cause even though I shouldn't want it**_  
 _ **I gotta have it**_  
 _ **I want you!**_

Di bagian 'I want you', Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol dengan telunjuk. Sebelum sempat Chanyeol merespon, Baekhyun sudah berbalik menggunakan aksen 'fab' seakan-akan rambutnya panjang. Chanyeol? Ekspresi mangap dan mata terbuka lebar terlihat.

 _ **Head in the clouds**_  
 _ **Got no weight on my shoulders**_  
 _ **I should be wiser**_  
 _ **And realize that I've got**_

Baekhyun masih asyik menyanyi. Tampaknya Diva milik EXO itu tidak perduli dengan pandangan yang lain. Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi sama seperti Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sudah tidak paham apa keinginan dunia padanya, pada Baekhyun terutama.

Tirai terbuka lagi. Sosok Kim Joonmyeon keluar dengan hoodie menyelimuti kepalanya. Kepalan tangannya digunakan sebagai mic lagi, sama seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun. Gaya rapper jalanan pun dipakai.

 _ **One less problem without ya!**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya!**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya!**_

Rapper Suho sudah bergaya berbisik di mic-nya. Pandangannya sudah rapper abis seperti Big Sean yang dicover. Masalahnya, ekspresi Joonmyeon tidak cocok. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalan tangan yang digunakan sebagai mic lagi.

 _ **I got one less, one less problem**_

Pandangan mata Baekhyun genit sok-sok seram diberikan lagi. Nada berbisik.

 _ **One less problem without ya**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya!**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya**_

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi menggunakan nada berbisiknya. Pose rapper sok asyik dan menakutkan dipakai. Kim Jongin alias MC Kai memukul-mukul lantai sambil gelindingan.

 _ **I got one less, one less problem**_

Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol lagi.

 _ **I know you're never gonna wake up**_  
 _ **I gotta give up**_  
 _ **But it's you!**_

Di bagian 'It's you' Baekhyun mendekat ke Chanyeol. Telunjuk masih menunjuk seakan-akan Chanyeol yang salah.

 _ **I know I shouldn't ever call back**_  
 _ **Or let you come back**_  
 _ **But it's you!**_

Telunjuk Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol lagi. Sehun bergaya seakan menyibakkan rambut pendeknya, Oh Sehunnie berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

 _ **Every time you touch me**_  
 _ **And say you love me**_  
 _ **I get a little bit breathless**_  
 _ **I shouldn't want it**_  
 _ **But it's you!**_

Baekhyun membalikkan badan. Diusapnya punggung ke Chanyeol. Gaya Diva benar-benar dipakainya. Di bagian 'It's you', Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menunjuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih memunggungi Chanyeol saat menyanyikan verse tersebut.

 _ **Head in the clouds**_  
 _ **Got no weight on my shoulders**_  
 _ **I should be wiser**_  
 _ **And realize that I've got**_

Berbalik lagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berhadapan. Sebelum high-notes di bagian 'That I've got', Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Langkah cerah nan ceria pun dilakukan oleh Baekhyun untuk menjauh, sekarang Sehun yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol.

 _ **One less problem without ya!**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya!**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya!**_

Rapper-Suho beraksi lagi. Suho dan Baekhyun berdiri bersisian. Suho bergaya ala rapper sedangkan lengan Baekhyun ditaruh di atas pundak Rapper-Suho. Gaya sassy diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

 _ **One less problem without ya**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya!**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya!**_

Diva Baekhyun dan Rapper Suho bergaya sepenuh hati. Kyungsoo masih mangap. Zhang Yixing memasang wajah tak paham. Yixing berharap kemampuan healingnya berguna untuk menyembuhkan trio 'Problem' ini. Musik pun terus bermain. Kali ini Sehun membuka kedua tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol, ceritanya sih menantang walau pita di kepala 'Oh Sehunnie' sangat tidak meyakinkan.

 _ **It's Oh Sehunnie!**_  
 _ **Uh!**_  
 _ **What you got?**_  
 _ **Smart money bettin'**_

Sehun membuat gestur uang dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Jemari Sehun dipamerkan ke Chanyeol.

 _ **I'll be better off without you**_  
 _ **In no time**_  
 _ **I'll be forgettin' all about you**_

'About you' sama seperti Baekhyun, Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol. Pinggul 'Oh Sehunnie' bergoyang sesuai musik yang mengiringi. Rapper Suho dan Diva Baekhyun di belakang Sehun masih menari seakan-akan mereka berada di club.

 _ **You saying that you know**_  
 _ **But I really really doubt you**_  
 _ **Understand my life is easy**_  
 _ **When I ain't around you**_

Sehun masih melanjutkan rap-nya menghadap ke Chanyeol. Di bagian 'Around you', Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari tengah dan berbalik, punggung dihadapkan ke Chanyeol.

 _ **Sehunnie Sehunnie**_  
 _ **To biggie to be here stressin'**_  
 _ **I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you**_  
 _ **More than I love your presence**_

Sehun rapping dengan mata mengerjap beberapa kali seakan sok cantik. Ibu jarinya menunjuk Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ekspresi Chanyeol? Campuran jijik dan syok, tapi 'Giant' itu tak menghentikan Sehun yang sok seksi di depannya. Rapping 'Oh Sehunnie' pun berlanjut.

 _ **And the best thing now**_  
 _ **Is probably for you to exit**_  
 _ **I let you go**_  
 _ **Let you back**_  
 _ **I finally learned my lesson!**_  
 _ **No half-stepping**_

Sehun baper lirik. Perhatian dari Chanyeol pun dialihkan ke MC Kai yang sedang gegulingan di lantai.

 _ **Either you want it or you just playin'**_  
 _ **I'm listening to you knowin'**_  
 _ **I can't believe what you're sayin'**_  
 _ **There's a million you's baby boo**_

Sambil nge-rap, Sehun mendekat ke Jongin.

 _ **So don't be dumb**_  
 _ **I got 99 problems**_  
 _ **But you won't be one**_  
 _ **Like what!**_

Di bagian ini, Sehun menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri. Dan di 'Like What', Sehun dengan swagnya mengangkat bahu, ekspresi tidak perduli pun diberikan.

Mari kembali ke Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Joonmyeon yang dari tadi bergaya ala di club malam.

 _ **One less, one less problem**_  
 _ **One less, one less problem**_

Satu tangan Baekhyun yang tidak digunakan sebagai mic pun memeluk dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Head in the clouds**_  
 _ **Got no weight on my shoulders**_  
 _ **I should be wiser**_  
 _ **And realize that I've got**_

Agar klimaks dari lagu mendapatkan 'feels', Baekhyun membalikkan badan lagi. Penonton hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja. Ada high-notes di sini, dan Baekhyun menunjuk langit saat menyelesaikan high-notes-nya.

Rapper-Suho beraksi.

 _ **One less problem without ya!**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya!**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya**_

Sehun mendekat ke Rapper Suho. Ekspresi sok seksi dipasang oleh maknae, tangan Sehun mengusap-usap wajahnya sendiri, dalam pose seksi.

 _ **One less problem without ya**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya!**_  
 _ **I got!**_  
 _ **One less problem without ya**_

Sehun menyandarkan lengan ke bahu Rapper Suho, Baekhyun berbalik.

 _ **I got one less, one less problem**_

Sebagai penutup, Baekhyun melakukan hal serupa seperti Sehun. Lengan Diva Baekhyun disandarkan di atas pundak Rapper-Suho.

Perlahan musik berhenti. Trio itu masih berpose di tengah ruangan.

Hening yang didapat. Jongin sudah berhenti tertawa karena perutnya keram. Chanyeol masih dalam posisi mangap. Minseok sama keramnya seperti Jongin. Dan Yixing menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mata berair, merasakan kekuatan sebagai Healing Unicorn pasti tak mampu mengobati otak Sehun, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun.

" _What the fucking fuck is that._ " Keheningan dipecahkan oleh bibir Kyungsoo. Semua mata menatap Kyungsoo kini. Rasanya tidak percaya kalau Kyungsoo yang tampak alim mengucapkan makian dalam bahasa Inggris.

Hening didapat untuk kedua kalinya. Handle pintu studio terputar.

"Hello? Sehunnie dan Baek kenapa?" Kim Jongdae masuk ke dalam ruangan. Air muka Jongdae bingung.

"Err—bagaimana penampilan kami?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun menggantung di udara, ekspresi member EXO lainnya sudah menjawab kan?

 **[END]**

* * *

Annyeong ! Kahnoon here ! Ide ini aku dapetin kalau bayangin gimana anak EXO abisin waku sehabis latihan. Humor-nya nggak kerasa ya? Kenapa yang nge-cover itu Sehun, Baekhyun dan Suho? Baekhyun mah karena dia Diva jadi pose begini pasti nggak malu. Suho? Dia buat seru-seruan karena Leader-nim kita merasa asyik. Sehun? Dia punya aura swag yang cocok jadi Iggy. Oiya, ini fanfic multi-chaptered yang tiap chapternya menceritakan keseharian member EXO. Kalian bisa request adegan apa yang ingin kutulis di review ~ Gomawo udah baca :)


End file.
